Express Balita
Express Balita (Express News) is the flagship national network news program broadcast of the government-sequestred network IBC under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. It airs from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. to 7:45 p.m. right after Janella: A Teen Princess and right before Voltron Man while its weekend edition runs every Saturday at 12:00 midnight to 12:30 a.m. and every Sundays from 7:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. after the ''PBA'' games. It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 in Mega Manila, television counterpart DZTV TeleTrese, IBC News Network and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan, with several Radyo Budyong stations nationwide. It is also aired internationally via Global IBC and INN International. Its reportorial teams tasked to gather the news every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as the nearby provinces in around the world. It remains as the longest running Filipino-language national newscast on Philippine television since its inception on August 10, 1998. About the show 'Pre-launch' In 1998, IBC News executives, among them president Boots Anson-Roa in August 7 1998, began holding meetings with higher-ups on plans to launch an all-new news program that will serve as a replacement to CTN Midnite. On August 10, 1998, IBC announced the launch of Express Balita during the big reunion special extravaganza Homecoming sa 13. 'Miranda-Soriano era' Express Balita premiered on August 10, 1998, replacing CTN Midnite. It was the country's poineer news program anchored by Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano. The airing at 4:30 pm slot right before the VTV block. Miranda Castro has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Serna-Soriano era' Miranda Castro left the newscast in June 2000 to anchor the late-night newscast Ronda Trese with return of IBC news anchor Elmer Mercado, she was replaced by former actress Snooky Serna. At the time, Serna become a female broadcast journalists she is a very serious role of news anchor. Serna has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Castelo-Eala era' In September 2001, Serna and Marie Soriano was replaced by Precious Hipolito-Castelo, a former teen star and Noli Eala. When Eala his famous signature close, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. Eala left the newscast in New Year 2003 to anchor IBC News Tonight, leaving Hipolito-Castelo as the sole anchor of the newscast. 'Castelo-Dacame era' In 2005, Hipolito-Castelo was joined by Errol Cadame, it become Castelo's co-anchor. 'Castelo-Atienza' In New Year 2006, Dacame was replaced by Ali Atienza became Castelo's co-anchor. Atienza become signature close "Maraing salamat pong tayong lahat, Mabuhay" to end of the newscast. However, Atienza left the newscast in 2008 in order to run for Mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by Errol Dacame. 'Castelo-Fermando era' In 2008, Dacame eventually replaced by DZRH reporter and host Bing Formento became the co-anchor. Fermando is signature close to end of the newscast is "Mga Ka-Toto ang ating pambansang pilipinas". The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City. 'Morales-Padilla era' On November 9, 2009, Jake Morales and Karen Padilla replaced Hipolito-Castelo and Formento and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. However, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. 'Serna-Morales era' On July 12, 2010, Snooky Serna returned to the anchors and she anchored it from 2000-2001, then joined Jake Morales and the timeslot return to the original timeslot at 4:30 pm. The same day, the newscast was given a new graphics, new title card and new OBB with the new theme composed by Jimmy Antiporda. 'Serna-Cepeda era' On June 17, 2011, Jake Morales left the newscast for the return of Ronda Trese with Tony Velasquez and Cathy Eigenmann, replacing IBC News Tonight. On June 20, 2011, Ricardo Cepeda become a news anchor, then joined Snooky Serna as the main anchors, becoming the tandem anchor on a newscast on the Philippine television. The reformat were changing to the graphics, new logo got a banner news program, tltle card and new OBB while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. The same day, the newly based slogan Ang Balita para sa Pilipino! which literally means The News for the Filipino was used to launch of the newscast. In the opening ident, Cepeda gave a sneak peek of the headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, the new opening billboard with Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!, mula sa IBC news center, ito ang Express Balita..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Cepeda used her signature closing line, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end the newscast. On August 8, 2011, along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, Express Balita adopted the new set that using the IBC News studios with new graphics, title card, new theme and the new opening billboard while added a newsdesk with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds. The same day, Chin-Chin Gutierrez as the segment reporter called Balita Atbp., weatherman Jeff Arcilla was added as the weather forecaster for Ulat Panahon and Georgina Wilson also added as the segment host for Showbiz Balita, an entertainment news segment features the entertainment scene with the stars at the TV and movie industry. With the introduction of international broadcasts in 2011 to the international channel Global IBC, Express Balita became the first Philippine newscast to be broadcast in overseas with expanded reach through Global IBC and the live web streaming on its offcial webpage. On July 2, 2012, along with IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, the newscast was reformat and were change the new graphics, adpoted the news desk, new title card, new opening billboard and new set, when starting its simulcast on IBC News Network at the same time. A new segment, Ulat CCTV ''(''Concerned Citizens Taking Videos), was launched aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. Also, new public service segment called Lingkod Kapinoy anchored by Serna herself continues the program's mission operating through IBC Foundation, Inc. while Serna also become a host for a newest public service program called Snooky. The main anchors also give their opinions on a news item, with the segment host of Showbiz Balita which joining them in their commentaries as she is also in the studio with the main anchors. 'Omaga-Diaz-Serna-Go era' On October 1, 2012, former ABS-CBN news anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz joining Snooky Serna-Go as the main anchors. The timeslot was moved from 4:30 pm to 6:30 pm, Express Balita is now on primetime slot which holds the record of having the highest rating newscast on Philippine television will compete the rivals of flagship news programs such as TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Also, Cooltura host Cathy Eigenmann also the segment host called Happy ni Cathy, and the official Express Balita pages in Facebook and Twitter account. The coverage of the Philippine Basketball Association, it airing at 6:30 pm right after first game and before second game of the PBA during Wednesday and Friday. According to Kantar Media Philippines, Express Balita is now become the longest-running primetime news program on Philippine TV garnered a rating of 30.7% in Mega Manila. On December 21, 2012, Express Balita covered the Save the World of 2012 with the longest telecast in the history, lasting for about from 6:30pm to 7:30pm. It was anchored by Snooky Serna at the IBC Newscenter Manila and Henry Omaga-Diaz at the United States with the one anchoring the IBC special broadcast Save the World: 2012 Coverage since morning as hundreds of millions die in catastrophic earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide where the earth is safe would not be end. The edition covered the world safe from disaster to the millions of viewers worldwide with reporters stationed. On April 1, 2013, along with IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, Express Balita relaunched a new innovation of redesigned and revamped 3D graphics package design, new logo (still using the the globe world theme with the new color of all-blue icing and red), new opening billboard (OBB) with the new HD television, opening titles and the computer-animated, new set of IBC news center with a brighter flooring and background, and new title card along with Facebook and Twitter pages and new segment icons debuted. The newly improved weather graphics and new reporting of IBC Weather Center in the weather forecaster from PAGASA. 'New Reformat' On September 30, 2013, the new improved time chock shown on the news ticker at the same rivals of the two networks are ABS-CBN and GMA Network at the news ticker and time check of the network during the news broadcasts. The same night, opening titles, adding its newsdesk and new graphics design. It began to its studio at the newly-built IBC Broadcast Center with a new set of IBC news center was also seen with a brighter flooring and background and new segment icons debuted. In this time, Omaga-Diaz also had a stand-up anchor and Serna-Go sit-in anchor for newsdesk, and during the closing time for two anchors will have a stand-up anchors. In the studio set, with some of its props. Due to consistent top-rater on January 13, 2014, Express Balita expanded from its time to 75 minutes, aired from 6:30pm to 7:45pm, because of the success of the network's first fantaserye ''Janella in Wonderland'' aired at 7:45pm to 8:30pm. To beef up the ratings of IBC by expanded into horizontal programming from Monday to Friday (5:45pm to 11:30pm), Express Balita's ratings proved that is is the #1 newscast on Philippine TV while ''Janella in Wonderland'' ranked as the #1 most-watched fantaserye, according to data from Kantar Media. As of July 7, 2014, Express Balita, together with IBC Headliners and ''News Team 13'', relaunched the new graphics, modified its newsdesk (when Omaga-Diaz as the stand-up anchor and Serna-Go as the sit-it anchor for newsdesk, and during the closing time for anchors as the stand-up anchors) and still with title cards. Omaga-Diaz and Serna-Go becoming the weeknight anchors of the newscast, while Santos and Lusuegro were in the weekend anchors. Recently, in line with the network's effort to gain top slot in the ratings, it is also still aired at 6:30pm slot in order to compete with TV Patrol and 24 Oras among its competitors. Mostly, the program was targeting more mass-based viewers, while waiting for IBC's Kapinoy Primetime block. On September 19, 2014, Express Balita aired a special coverage from Media ng Bayan of Bayong Mario. It garnered 30.6% for the special coverage, while TV Patrol (28.4%) and 24 Oras (18.5%) in the same, according to a copy of the official ratings from the survey of Kantar Media/TNS Philippines. Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO of IBC, said Express Balita's high ratings for the said coverage were "expected because of the weather condition to millions of viewers worldwide like Tropical Storm Mario." In the interview, the PAGASA weather forecaster Alvin Pura revealed the typhoon and the storms of the rain about the flood, tropical storms and class suspension from school. Recently, on October 6, 2014, along with ''News Team 13'' and IBC Headliners, Express Balita reformatted in the new opening billboard (OBB). Also, IBC Regional newscasts for Baguio, Cebu, Iloilo, Davao and Cagayan de Oro will now adopt Express Balita branding. This changes are answers to competition of its long-time rivals ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and GMA Network's 24 Oras. Weekend edition Since 1998, Express Balita also on weekend edition with Orly Mercado and Alice Noel as its first anchors. Alice Noel left the weekend edition, and was replaced by Toni Marcelo in 2001 joining Mercado. In November 14, 2009, Marcelo and Mercado were replaced by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and Abel Cruz. However, Valencia left the weekend edition in late 2010 and was replaced by Chal Lontoc. As of September 30, 2012, Cruz and Lontoc were replaced by Alex Santos and Cathy Eigenmann. By September 28, 2013, the weekend edition introducong the newest anchormen Vincent Santos replaced Alex and the most promising female news anchor Czarinah Lusuegro replaced Eigenmann. Theme music The current theme music of Express Balita was introduced on July 12, 2010, which is arranged and composed by Jimmy Antiporda as the compositions with a mission of heavy metal rock-styled introduction. Anchors 'Weeknight edition' *Henry Omaga-Diaz (2012-present) *Snooky Serna-Go (2000-2001, 2010-present) 'Substitute Anchors' Serve as a temporary relief anchor for Serna-Go. *Czarinah Lusuegro 'Weekend edition' *Vincent Santos (2013-present; as a relief anchor for Omaga-Diaz) *Cathy Eigenmann (weekend edition, 2012-2013, 2015-present) 'Former anchors' *Anne Marie Soriano (weekday edition, 1998-2001) *Orly Mercado (weekend edition, 1998-2009) *Ricardo Cepeda (weekday edition, 2011-2012) *Alex Santos (weekend edition, 2012-2013) *Czarinah Lusuegro (weekend edition, 2013-2015) *Ida Miranda Castro (weekday edition, 1998-2000) *Alice Noel (weekday editon, 1998) *Toni Marcelo (weekend edition, 2001-2009) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (weekday edition, 2001-2009) *Errol Dacame (weekday edition, 2005-2006, 2008) *Noli Eala (weekday edition, 2001-2003) *Adrian Ayalin (weekday edition, 2003-2005) *Ali Atienza (weekday edition, 2006-2008) *Bing Formento (weekday edition, 2008-2009) *Jake Morales (weekday edition, 2009-2011) *Karen Padilla (weekday edition, 2009-2010) *Zyrene Parsad-Valensia (weekend edition, 2009-2010) *Chal Lontoc (weekend edition, 2010-2012) *Abel Cruz (weekend edition, 2009-2012) Segment Anchors 'Current' *Aldczar Aurelio - Weather Update (2013-present) *Georgina Wilson - Seeing Stars (2011-present) *Lil Mateo - Coolinarya (2013-present) *Greg Gregorio - Adventurista (2013-present) 'Former' *Chin-Chin Gutierrez - Balita Atbp. (2011-2012) *Jeff Arcilla - Ulat Panahon (2011-2013) *Cathy Eigenmann - Happy ni Cathy (segment feature, 2012-2013) Segments 'Current' *'Presinto 13' - Police Report *'Mission ng Bayan' - Public Service *'Global Round Up' - Foreign News *'CCTV Balita' - CCTV Report *'Tulong Kapinoy' - Rescue and Command News *'Lingkod Kapinoy' - Public Service *'Seeing Stars' - Showbiz News *'Sports Page' - Sports News *'Weather Update' - Weather Forecast *'Good Shot' - Inspiring stories of Filipinos for a good work and good shot experience. *'Coolinarya' - Food Features *'Cooltura' - Culture *'Adventurista' - Travelogue 'Former' *'Express Major Balita' - Major News *'Metro Balita' - Metro News *'Happy ni Cathy' - Featuring Host Cathy Eigenmann *'Balita Atbp.' - Feature Stories Express Balita on IBC Regional Since 2011, Express Balita's editions are broadcast on all IBC owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide All regional editions air every weekdays at 5:15 pm and some have simulcast over Global IBC for overseas viewers and on the network's AM radio stations in selected regions. 'Regional Versions' 'Luzon' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''Express Balita Pangasinese'' (IBC-8 Dagupan) *''Express Balita Ilokano'' (IBC-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Cagayan Valley'' (IBC-13 Legaspi) *''Express Balita Bicolandia'' (IBC-13 Naga) *''Express Balita Palawan'' (IBC-13 Puerto Princesa) 'Visayas' *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Negrense'' (IBC-12 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Tacloban'' (IBC-12 Tacloban) 'Mindanao' *''Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao'' (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *''Express Balita Caraga'' (IBC-5 Butuan) *''Express Balita Zamboanga'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Cotabato'' (IBC-2 Cotabato) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Socsksargen'' (IBC-10 General Santos) Awards and recognitions The national Express Balita and its anchors/reporters throughout its decades of airing got various local, national and even international recognitions like the Asian TV Awards and International Emmy Awards, as reported in the IBC Annual Reports. Also in the IBC Annual Reports, the regional editions of Express Balita and their respective news teams got notable local and even national recognitions (via KBP Golden Dove Awards). Among the award-winning regional editions and regional news teams hail from Express Balita Amianan, Express Balita Ilonggo, Express Balita Bisaya and Express Balita Davaoeno. 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Top Rating News and Public Affairs 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Male News Presenter (Vincent Santos) *2014 Winner, Outstanding News Program 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Male News Program Anchor (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *2014 Winner, Best Television News Program 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of News Program) - Won *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of News Host) - Won (Vincent Santos) 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Anchor) - Won (Vincent Santos) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Snooky Serna) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Female Newscater) - Won (Snooky Serna) *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *2010 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated 'Asian Television Awards' *2012 Asian TV Awards (Best News Program) - Winner 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Ricardo Cepeda) *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Male Newscaster) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Newscast) - Nominated *2012 20th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won References External links *Program Site *Express Balita on Facebook *Express Balita on Twitter See also *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC-13 Schedule in July 1999 *Boots Anson-Roa pulls Channel 13 to No.3 *IBC 13 EXPRESS BALITA OCT 22,2009 1ST CUT - YouTube *IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary *IBC-13 beefs-up new primetime programming *Full List of Winners of Anak TV ‘Makabata’ Star Awards 2012 *Kathryn Bernardo got a show business *IBC-13 Revealed Upcoming New Shows for 2013 *IBC-13 field reinvigorated program slate *Express Balita now top afternoon viewership nationwide *New Year TV Guide 2012-2013 *Snooky Serna is now Kapinoy *IBC released newest 2013 station ID *Happy 53rd Anniversary of Kapinoy network *IBC-13 Won the Award-winning for Award-Giving Bodies *IBC unveils new look of its 53rd anniversary *The Kapinoy Network gears up for Hatol ng Bayan 2013 this Monday *IBC's Q1 Income Up by 30% *Rey Sanchez, named new IBC Channel head *Eric Canoy plans future of IBC *Express Balita and Ronda Trese refreshes in IBC news room *Kapinoy Network and Media ng Bayan to air integrated, multi-platform coevrage of PNoy's 4th SONA *IBC is the nation’s number 3 most-watched TV network in July 2013 *IBC's news program continues to be dominated viewership *'Express Balita' beats 'TV Patrol' and '24 Oras' in Mega Manila *Primetime newscast Express Balita ranked number 2 *Snooky Serna is on TV *Newscasts Meet New Technology in ‘Express Balita’ and ‘News Team 13’ *IBC goes on IBC Broadcast Center *IBC is the official 2014 and 2016 Olympics broadcaster *TV Patrol and 24 Oras challenge to Express Balita's supremacy *Express Balita wons the TV ratings *MARIO DUMAUAL SCORES EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH ARIANA GRANDE *‘All-In’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on IBC-13 *IBC's News and Current Affairs Programs Hit Primetime Under Media ng Bayan Category:IBC shows Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC News Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming